offbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
Episodes of Off Book typically run for about an hour. At the start of every episode, hosts Jessica McKenna and Zach Reino introduce the podcast, and the musicians (typically Scott Passarella on the keyboard and, as of episode 46 onwards, Dana Wickens on the drums), and then introduce the guest(s). After a brief conversation with the guest(s), Scott Passarella cues them into a song and the musical begins. The episode has an intermission break halfway through, for ad-reads. At the musical's conclusion, Jessica, Zach, and the guest(s) sing a standalone closing song. On live episodes, the episode ends with theatre talkback in which Jessica, Zach, and guest(s) act as various cast and crew members for the musical they just improvised, answering the live audience's questions about the performance, and perform a song that was 'cut' from the musical. Many of the older episodes (with exception to Shrugging Destiny and Sham Wowowow) are only available on Stitcher Premium. Episodes # Shrugging Destiny (with Paul F. Tompkins) # Sham Wowowow (with Mary Holland) # Pillaging for Your Dreams (with Drew Tarver) # Curses Curses Curses! (with Jamie Denbo) # Leaving Your Heart on the Field (with Betsy Sodaro) # Wolf/Tuck: LIVE! (with D'Arcy Carden & Paul Scheer) # Run to You Bride (with Fran Gillespie) # Everything Is Nature (with Mike Still) # All of Our Business (with Erin Whitehead) # Always Sad, Always Happy (with Will Hines) # Shift Your North: LIVE! (with Griffin Newman & Michael Cruz Kayne) # Electric Daisy Jamboree (with Matt Besser) # Attorney at Love (with Nicole Parker) # Straight to Bradway (with Rory O'Malley) # Arms Race (with Mo Collins) # Front Page Boos (with Lennon Parham) # 2024: Live from LA Podfest (with Carl Tart & Madeline Walter) # Touched by a Gabriel (with Ashley Ward) # Turkey Run (with Colton Dunn) # When You're Here, You're a Machine (with Corrine Fisher & Krystyna Hutchins) # Murder on the Picturesque Express (with Scott Aukerman) # Mother Take the Wheel (with Mary Elizabeth Ellis) # O Little Town of Doggywood (with Paul F. Tompkins & Nicole Parker) # Don't Ghost This Date (with Jon Cozart) # Pump the Stakes (with Jon Gabrus) # X-Moms: Days of Mother's Moms (with Zeke Nicholson) # Make Space for Family (with Tawny Newsome) # All's Wellford That Ends Willy (with Matt Gourley) # Reborn in the Fire: Live at Nerdmelt (with Rachel Bloom) # Love, Actually Is Really Complicated (with Eliza Skinner) # Russian into Love: Live! From SF Sketchfest (with John Michael Higgins & Arden Myrin) # Picket Line Pals (with The Doughboys: Mike Mitchell & Nick Wiger) # Odycheese (with Griffin Newman) # Zigging Through Time (with Ross Bryant) # Bring Your Dad to Work Day and the Place That You Work Is a School (with David Wain) # Shawshank Wedemption (with Demi Adejuyigbe) # Hungry LOST Survivor Games (with Beth Appel) # Monster's Bubble Ball (with John Hartman) # A Balloon in Paris (with Gilli Nissim) # Arctic March Madness (with Allison Rich) # Barely, Indiana (with Hello From The Magic Tavern) # Stranger Sings (with Briga Heelan) # What's in Grocery Store? (with Chris Grace) # Goatbusters (with Carl Tart) # Forecast: Puberty LIVE! At the Dynasty Typewriter (with Nicole Byer & John Gemberling) # Princess LiveJournals (with Mano Agapion) # The South Will Write Again (with Hillary Anne Matthews) # I Spy My Special Guy: LIVE! From Clusterfest ''(with Chris Redd) # ''Boom Boom Here Comes Hollywood (with Eugene Cordero) # Legally Can We "Let It Go"? (with Las Culturistas) # Musical Revolution the Musical (Revolution) # The Final Off Book (with Scott Aukerman, Paul Scheer, Paul F. Tompkins, Nicole Parker, Zeke Nicholson, John Hartman, Erin Whitehead, Eliza Skinner, Tawny Newsome, and Ashley Ward) # Thank God Superstar (with Bryan Safi) # ''Property Yeti Brothers ''(with Jean Villepique) Premium Episodes # Pilot (with D'Arcy Carden) # Ding Dong It's Christmas (with Zeke Nicholson & Madeline Walter) Category:Browse